1. Field
The technological field relates to an organic light-emitting diode (OLED) display apparatus that prevents a voltage drop and includes repairable power supply lines.
2. Description of the Related Technology
Organic light-emitting diode (OLED) displays include a thin film transistor (TFT), and an organic electroluminescent device (herein, organic EL device) driven by the TFT and to generate an image. For example, if a current is supplied to the organic EL device through the TFT, the organic EL device emits light and to generate an image.
Further, OLED displays may include a number of layers including various wires connected to the TFT. Of these wires, a power voltage supply line (generally referred to as an ELVDD wire) has a very relatively greater width than other wires.
The width of the ELVDD wire increases an area where the wire and other wires disposed on other layers overlap, thereby increasing the possibility of a short between different wires in the display. Thus, a method of repairing a defective pixel due to a short between power voltage supply wires may be desirable.